masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenes
Greetings! This is our out of session Scenes log. Feel free to view them at your leisure. If you have one to add, just put a link below with a single sentence on what it's about. *'Dad' Talk (10/6/2018) - Rhiannon pays a visit to Team Dad Cyclone to discuss a matter that has been weighing on her mind. *Getting (Re)Acquainted (10/14-15/2018) - A surprise guest leads to shocking discoveries hot on the heels of a Hellish prison visit. Starring Rhiannon, Lancelot-Less and Gwen. *Night Time Secrets (10/19-20/2018) - Nightmares and night terrors awaken two team members living in the base, they find comfort and understanding with a mystery intruder. Starring Gwen, Zip and Lavender. *River, River (10/20-21/2018) - Jake and Dominik share a conversation on the riverside. *The Bright (10/26-27/2018) - Lavender wants to find his grandma and is having relationship problems, he finds a solution in asking his date/friend/person to come with him to help gather information what could go wrong? *The Beginning (10/26/2018) - Dominik adjusts to his new job while Rescue takes Search to the vet. *The Duel (11/1/2018) Spectre and Squire have a friendly chat about showing off. *Exploring Normal (11/03/2018) - Searching for a birthday present, Dominik runs into Rhiannon. *Hero Blues (11/19/2018) - After a stressful weekend of unpleasant revelations, Rhiannon seeks out Rescue to see how he's holding up. *Space Jams (11/12 - 11/13/2018) - The Space team Gwen, Elle, and Parrot, spend their time wisely in between planets. *Whitestar Shopping (11/28/2018) - The Space team does some priority shopping, and non priority shopping. *Almost Goodbye (12/10/2018) - Rhiannon pays a visit to Cyclone in the hospital... the first time she's seen him since their fateful shared car crash on Thanksgiving. *Movie Date (12/12/2018) - Redstreak and Spectre share a movie night. *Space Paranoids (12/16/2018) - Attempting to catch up, Gwen and Dom share a moment with a third guest. *The Weed Scene (12/17/2018) - Having some real talk moments, Gwen and Tommy catch up and try to be honest about their feelings. *Impromptu Chase, (For Good Reason?) (12/18/2018) - Gwen and Parrot are out looking for band members, Angel would rather ''not. ''Probably. *Lexiconum Draconicum (12/20/2018) - Curious about her new ally, Lancelot-Less decides to pry Dom for some answers. *Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire (12/20/2018) - Cousins Gwen and Rhiannon catch up over some hot chocolate and talk about their insecurities, missing each other, and their love lives (or lack thereof). *Life's A' Knockin' (12/20/2018) - On the way to the base before Christmas, Dom checks in on Gabe. *Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma (12/23/2018) - Redstreak finds Gwen in her room and they take a trip into the past and talk with hope for the future. *Waiting For Father Christmas (12/25/2018) - Gwen takes the opportunity provided by Christmas celebrations to pry into Elle's past. What happens next might shock you. *Redstreak & Zip’s Mall Adventure (12/26/2018) - Zip takes a moment to show Redstreak the girly side of life. *A Stir-Fry Sit Down (12/28/2018) - Rekken spots Dom experimenting in the kitchen. The two have an impromptu meal & chat. *Winter Blossoms (12/31/2018) - Rhiannon and Lavender go on a date for New Year's Eve. A few twists and reveals make the night memorable indeed... *Swordfight My Co-Mom In A Dennys Parking Lot (1/14/2019) - Parrot confronts El in a Denny's parking lot. *A Call (2/08/2019) - To handle blackmail a few plans are made, a mission is set. *Safe Arbor (2/13/2019) - El pays a visit to the newly formed Zodiac Tree in search of Rhiannon. *Feeling Hollow But Heartfelt (2/23/2019) - Redstreak and Spectre try to talk things out *The Weebs & Bees (??/??/2019) - ??? Category:Scenes Category:B-Verse